Mr Fox's Mission
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, a probably short story about the fox, in the Narnia DVD, and the task he is given by Aslan. Based around the movie, though I have read the books. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Narnia, or any of the characters, places etc mentioned in the books! Ch 4 up!
1. A Fox Is Given A Task

_Ok, thought I'd change my tact a little bit. I've recently been watching Narnia, and have completely re-fallen in love with the fox. (I thought he was a cool character when I saw it at the cinema, and am now reliving it!) Anyway, all annoyances from Rupert Everett in _Shrek 2_, as Prince Charming forgotten...Mr. Fox rules! Please R&R!_

* * *

The fox was curled up on a snowy rock, but he wasn't asleep. He had his eyes open, and was alert to all that was going on around him. Not that there _was _a lot going on, in the snowy wilderness around him. But he wouldn't let his guard down. It may be a wilderness, but in Narnia, there were always enemies around, these days anyway. It wasn't really safe to be out in the open.

But, Mr. Fox had been told to be here. Someone of great importance had asked to meet him here, and here he was waiting.

Suddenly, the snow-covered bushes around him rustled. He lifted his head to where the noise came from, and got to his feet.

From the bushes, first the fox saw two golden paws, and his tail and nose quivered. Then, the creature came into full view. Mr. Fox leapt off the rock he was on, scattering snow beneath him, and bowed low in front of the great lion that now stood before him. He raised his head, to stare at the majestic one, and said "Your Highness, I received your message. How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Welcome, Fox," the lion said, "I'm glad you came. I believe, you have heard of the prophecy."

The fox nodded. Aslan continued.

"I want you to gather allies. I am forming an army for the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. They are here in Narnia; I can feel it. With the beavers, I believe. You must find them if you can, and make sure they are Ok."

Mr. Fox nodded. "I will find them, Aslan, don't worry."

The lion bowed his head in a nod, and the fox returned the gesture, then turned and sped off through the woods, as the great cat, Aslan watched him leave.

Mr. Fox sped through the woods. He would see to the humans, as soon as time would allow him to. But first, he would check on the faun, Tumnus. As he neared Tumnus' home, he immediately sensed something was wrong. Rounding a corner, he stopped dead with a yelp of dismay. The door to the faun's house was open, and the hole place stank of wolves. He crept up to the door, and put his head inside. The house had been destroyed. But, wait! There was another scent! He put his nose to the floor, and sniffed, just to be sure. But there was no doubt about it. The scent was that of humans. The Sons of Adam, and Daughters of Eve had been here. But Tumnus was no longer here. He must have already been captured by the White Witch's Secret Police. _Drat those wolves! _

But there was no time now. He had to find the humans, before Maugrim and the other wolves did. They would probably already be on their trail. With a realisation of how short time was, he turned, and using his nose, sped off in the direction he believed the humans to have gone in.


	2. Mr Fox Meets The Humans

_Yay, chapter 2 up! Inthis, again quite short, chapter, Mr. Fox shows his valiant side. Aslan and Tumnus also briefly mentioned - well, Aslan has a brief appearance and the faun is mentioned. Anyway, extracts from the movie in this chapter - and will be in the next chapter as well (which will probably be the last!) Hey, they say '3' is a lucky number!_

* * *

As Mr. Fox neared the house of the badgers, who he knew would've tried to help Tumnus, the scent of humans got stronger, and then, he heard voices. He could hear a voice say quietly"He was my best mate."

From the other scents he could smell, he guessed the humans were with the beavers, just as Aslan had predicted. He decided to make himself known to the group. He climbed up onto the roof of the house and jumped down, just as one of the children said "What happened here?"

Realising they hadn't yet seen him, he said "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

The children started, but the male beaver wasn't shaken. Mrs. Beaver tried to hold him back, as he marched straight towards the fox, saying "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

Mr. Fox laughed, and jumped down from his vantage point.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver wasn't impressed. "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

Fox sighed. "An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

The boy - he noted, there was only one Son of Adam - turned to him and said "What did you have in mind?"

Mr. Fox grinned, and gestured for them to come closer, to hear his plan.

* * *

Mr. Fox was pawing the snow, with both paws, and the children and beavers were hidden safely in a tree, when the wolves broke through the barricade and raced into the clearing. Fox looked up, to see Maugrim and his 'police' circling him. 

"Greetings, gents," he said, in his silky voice. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim snarled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

Fox chuckled. "Humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Leaping forward, one of the wolves grabbed the fox in its jaws. Mr. Fox winced, and whimpered in pain, but this only made the wolf tighten its grip. Maugrim sneered at him. "Your reward is your life." He scoffed. "It's not much," the fox gave a small whine, "but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The fox drooped, with another quiet whine, and hung silent for a second. Then, he looked up, pointed with his right paw and said, in a defeated tone, "North. They ran north."

Maugrim regarded him for a second, then said "Smell them out."

With a cry of pain, the fox was thrown aside, and the wolves raced away. Fox tried to get up, but the pain, and sudden cold of the snow overtook him, and he collapsed and fainted.

* * *

_So, how was that? Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R, ch 3 coming soon!_


	3. On, To The Shuddering Woods

Mr. Fox came to next to a small fire. He looked up, and Mrs. Beaver instantly hurried over. Fox saw the smallest child look, sad and confused, at the stone statues that were formerly animals. Feeling he needed to offer an explanation, he said, softly "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did," then gasped, suddenly, in pain as Mrs. Beaver's paws hit a tender part of the wounds on his back.

The small girl said "Are you alright?"

Fox attempted a small laugh (but it came out barely more than a whisper), and said "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite…OW!"

Fox yelped in spite of himself, and Mrs. Beaver said "Oh, stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

Beaver shuddered. "Worst day of the year."

This caused the two girls to smile. Mr. Fox got slowly to his feet, saying "Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?"

The youngest girl, Queen Lucy, looked at him. He found he was smiling, in spite of himself. With a bow, he said "It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan _himself_ has asked me to gather more troops."

The Beavers gave him a look of utter disbelief. Mrs. Beaver gasped. Mr. Beaver said, in awe "You've seen Aslan?" and his wife followed with "What's he like?"

_Well, Mr. Beaver's changed his tune,_ thought Fox. Out loud he answered, "Like everything we've ever heard."

Turning to the children he said "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Immediately, Queen Susan said something completely unexpected.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch."

The fox looked, in astonishment, at Peter.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

Beaver turned to him as well and added "We can't go to war without you."

But King Peter just backed up his sister by saying, after a moment of thought, "We just want our brother back."

Fox sighed, but he could see there was nothing he could do. Wishing them all the best, he turned and sped off into the night.

* * *

Fox raced across the cold, snow-covered terrain. He had tried several, small woods, but had only found a few creatures willing to trust him, believers of Aslan or, indeed, many creatures at all. Now, as he raced across the snow, he knew of one more place he could try: the Shuddering Woods.

That big, black band of trees, where so many treacherous creatures could be lying in wait.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed this thought to the back of his mind, and picked up the pace - the wood was near, he could smell it!

* * *

_Ok, again rather short, but still! I can _guarantee _that the next chapter will be the last - I don't have that much more to put in, but I'll do my best with Chapter 4! Please R&R!_


	4. Finale

_Ok, chapter 4, finally. Enjoy, and please R&R!_

* * *

After only about 30 minutes, Fox was feeling successful. He had managed to rally round him, a reasonable band of creatures, who agreed to go and meet Aslan at the Stone table.

He finally decided there were enough creatures, for now, to send on. He was just telling the band of creatures where they were to go, when a haunting howling cut through the air. Fox started and turned - that had sounded too close for comfort!

For a second or two, everyone in the area remained as still and quiet as possible. The fox couldn't hear anyone breathing at all.

Suddenly, with a crashing of branches, and many a spine-tingling snarl, a pack of wolves burst into the clearing. The other animals scattered, but when Mr. Fox tried to run, one of the wolves grabbed in its jaws. Then, without a second thought for the other creatures which had fled only moments ago, the pack turned and loped off in the direction they had come from.

* * *

Fox was carried for what he thought must've been at least half a mile, probably more. Suddenly, they slowed down. And then Fox saw why.

Just ahead of them, he could see the White Witch, Jadis, standing staring at the river, with two smaller figures beside her. As they came nearer to her, Fox realised that the others were the dwarf, Ginnabrik, and - the fourth Son of Adam!

He watched as the dwarf walked off, and then, suddenly they were in the small clearing. One of the wolves said "Your Majesty."

The Witch turned to look at them. King Edmund also looked that way. The wolf said "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods."

_**In **the Shuddering Woods, you idiot, _Fox thought, just as the wolf holding him threw him to the ground. He got uneasily to his feet. The Witch moved towards him and said "Ah. Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

Mr. Fox just bowed his head, and said "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery," she snapped. Fox just looked her in the eye, and - with the knowledge that he was going to die anyway - said, in his snottiest voice "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to _you_."

He could've sworn he saw a muscle twitch in her cheek, but she remained cold and collected. Moving closer, she pointed her wand at him, and said "Where are the humans headed?"

Fox just remained silent, and prepared himself for the blow. But before the Witch could get it over with, Edmund ran forward.

"No, wait. Don't," he cried. "The Beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

She looked sceptical for a moment. "An army?"

She then looked around Edmund, at the fox, and raised her eyebrows. Fox's eyes met his King's, and with a sigh, he hung his head and tail.

"Thank you, Edmund. Well, I'm glad this creature, got to see some honesty - before he dies!"

There was a flash of blue light, and then nothing.

* * *

A warm sensation was spreading through the fox's body. For a moment, he remembered a blue flash, and a crushing blackness. Then, Aslan was standing before him, and he began to work out what was happening. After only a few seconds, he figured out that Aslan had somehow revived him, but how, he didn't know. All he knew, was that he was alive, and there was a heck of a lot of celebrating to do! 


End file.
